Mugiwara no Itchimi
by ClaireZoRonoa
Summary: Claire est la nouvelle recrue de l'Équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Mais elle cache un lourd secret qui empoisonne sa vie. Ses nouveaux compagnons parviendront-ils à lui rendre la goût de la vie ? Disclaimer : propriété d'Eiichiro Oda sauf Claire. Noté T pour la violence de certains passages.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 Malaise**

Le soleil se couche. L'Équipage au Chapeau de paille est rassemblé dans la cuisine du Thousand Sunny pour partager le délicieux repas préparé par Sanji. Les garçons parlent de leur dernière bataille, les filles des robes qu'elles ont admiré dans le catalogue cette après-midi, et Ussop raconte ses histoires à Chopper et à Brook qui poussent alternativement des cris d'effroi et d'admiration au récit des exploits du « Grand Capitaine Ussop ». Quant à moi, la nouvelle, je ne sais pas trop où me mettre. Les histoires d'Ussop ont beau être amusantes, elles sont rapidement assommantes. Bien que je sois une fille, les robes ne m'ont jamais intéressée je leur préfère de loin mes jeans et mes T-shirts, plus pratiques. Je me tourne donc vers les garçons pour montrer que je suis la conversation, sans prendre la parole pour autant. Ils en sont au chapitre des blessures qui leur ont été infligés. Je passe la main sous mon T-shirt noir pour me frotter le ventre avec un visage de cire. Zoro, assis à ma droite, remarque mon geste et braque ses yeux sur moi :

- Tout va bien ?

J'acquiesce en retirant ma main. Sanji se tourne vers moi à son tour :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas ? Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire gêné et réponds :

- Je suis désolée, Sanji. Ce que tu nous as fait est succulent, vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas faim. Je me sens un peu fatiguée et étourdie.

Cette dernière phrase attire aussitôt l'attention de Chopper :

- Tu ne te sens pas bien Claire ? Tu veux que je t'examine ?

- Non merci, ce n'est rien, je crois que c'est le fait d'être dépaysée.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir si ton état se prolonge.

Je lui réponds dans un sourire :

- À vos ordres Docteur Chopper !

Le repas s'achève lentement. Luffy finit mon assiette. Je la lui laisse sans protester. Alors que les autres sortent plus ou moins tranquillement, je propose à Sanji de l'aider à tout ranger.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ?

Je réplique avec ma vivacité d'esprit :

- Selon moi, ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas te donner un coup de main.

- Bon, comme tu veux. C'est sympa de ta part de me le proposer.

- De rien, c'est normal.

J'ai bien faillit me trahir avec cette histoire ! Il faudra que je sois plus prudente… J'aide donc Sanji à débarrasser la table, puis je lui essuie la vaisselle et l'aide à la ranger. Il tire nonchalamment sur sa cigarette avant de la prendre entre ses doigts et de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire :

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, petite sœur !

« Petite sœur » ! Tous, Zoro excepté, ont adopté le surnom que m'a attribué Luffy. Pourtant, je ne suis pas la plus jeune de l'équipage puisque j'ai le même âge que Luffy, soit dix-sept ans, et c'est donc Chopper le benjamin de l'équipe puisqu'il n'a que quinze ans. Mais Luffy m'a surnommé de cette manière affectueuse lorsqu'il a apprit que j'avais trois mois de moins que lui – étant donné que je suis née en août. Je rends son sourire au chef-cuistot avec un air un peu gamin :

- De rien Sanji, c'est avec plaisir ! Ça m'a détendue !

- Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer maintenant ?

- Oui, je vais passer par la bibliothèque avant j'aime lire avant de dormir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles je souhaite une bonne nuit à Sanji et descends à la bibliothèque. J'y trouve Robin. Elle lève le nez de son livre en m'entendant et le referme.

- Eh bien Claire ?

- Je viens chercher un bon livre de chevet. Tu pourrais me conseiller ? J'ai déjà relu les miens je ne sais combien de fois et, même si je ne m'en lasse pas, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

Robin m'adresse un sourire ravi.

- Il va falloir qu'on fasse une place dans les rayons pour tes livres alors ! En attendant, prends donc le mien, je viens de le terminer.

Je prends délicatement l'ouvrage qu'elle me tend. Je lis le titre à voix haute :

- _La Légende de l'Île du Soleil Bleu._ Le titre est attirant, bien que peu original.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé !

- Merci beaucoup Robin, je te souhaite une bonne nuit !

- Je t'en pris ! Passe une bonne nuit également.

Je remonte alors, en passant par la cuisine. Sanji fait ses derniers préparatifs pour demain. Il répond à mon signe de la main comme je franchis la porte. J'inspire une grande goulée d'air frais. Je suis toujours charmée par l'odeur de la nuit et par la caresse du vent. J'utilise le toboggan pour me rendre sur le pont. La vigie est éclairée, ainsi que la cabine des filles et celles des garçons. Franky tient la barre. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit en regagnant ma cabine. Il me répond joyeusement. En entrant, je trouve Nami en train de rédiger le journal de bord. Je m'installe sur mon lit et commence à me déshabiller. Je suis bientôt en pyjama : pieds nus, en short mi-cuisse flottant et vert kaki, et en T-shirt bleu ciel. Je défais ma queue de cheval si courte et m'assois sur le lit, dos au mur et jambes allongées et croisées. J'attends patiemment que Nami ait terminé. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps Nami referme bientôt le journal et se tourne vers moi en souriant :

- Alors ? Cette première journée à bord du Sunny ?

- Excellente ma foi ! Mais il me faudra certainement encore quelques jours pour m'habituer !

- Bien sûr c'est normal ! Et je veux que tu saches que je suis très heureuse de t'avoir à bord, petite sœur ! ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, elle se déshabille et revêts un pyjama bleu puis m'avertit en se glissant dans ses draps :

- J'éteins la lampe, mais tu peux aller au salon pour lire si tu veux, la lumière ne me dérangera pas.

- Ça marche !

Je me rends donc au salon pour commencer ma lecture. Il est déjà tard quand Robin arrive. Je continue de lire alors qu'elle est couchée. Je cesse une heure plus tard par souci d'économie. Mais je ne dors pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci infiniment à toi « tilou » pour ta review encourageante ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) par la suite que je poste tout de suite puisque j'ai un peu de temps.

**Chapitre 2 S'adapter**

C'est l'aube et Brook qui nous réveillent en douceur sur l'air du _Bon rhum de Binks_. Je me coiffe rapidement, attache mes cheveux dans mon éternelle queue de cheval et sors sur le pont, encore en tenue de nuit. Zoro s'entraîne à la proue du navire, une bonne odeur me parvient de la cuisine et Brook joue près du mat. Les autres m'ont vite rejointe… mais eux sont habillés !

Je salue les autres avec entrain et me dépêche d'aller enfiler un jean bleu, des chaussettes blanches, mes baskets grises à bandes rouges et un T-shirt jaune or portant l'inscription « Sunny ». J'arrive juste à temps Sanji nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner.

Comme hier, je retrouve placée entre Nami et Zoro. Sanji et Ussop me font face. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange et un seul petit morceau de croissant. Je mange très lentement pour finir en même temps que les autres. Comme cette fois Robin s'est proposée pour aider Sanji, je suis sortie moi aussi après le repas.

- Eh, Claire, viens donc pêcher avec nous ! me hèle Luffy.

Je n'hésite qu'une seconde :

- D'accord ! Tu as une canne à me prêter ?

- Attends, je vais t'en chercher une ! me crie Ussop.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une troisième ligne.

- Chopper ne viens pas ?

- Non, il a dit qu'il devait refaire son stock de Rumble Balls.

- Alors à nous trois !

Nous nous installons sur la barrière de sécurité. Et j'ai tôt fait de gagner le concours haut-la-main, au grand désespoir des garçons ! Je les laisse se charger de mettre les poissons dans le vivier et descend voir Franky à l'atelier.

- Coucou Franky !

- Tiens ! C'est toi p'tite sœur ? Je te croyais à la pêche ?

- Oui, mais en fait on a terminé. Je suis venue voir si je ne pouvais pas t'aider et apprendre par la même occasion !

- Tu tombes bien, je travaille sur la construction d'une nouvelle arme ! Ça te dit de voir comment on fait un plan ?

- Ouais !

Et Franky me prend sur ses genoux pour me montrer. Je passe le reste de la matinée avec lui, jusqu'à ce que notre chef-cuistot nous appelle pour le repas de midi. À table, Ussop raconte à Luffy, Chopper et Brook les épouvantables blessures fictives qu'il a reçut. Je passe la main sous mon T-shirt et me frotte le ventre. Sanji est aux fourneaux, les filles parlent de mode. Zoro mange silencieusement à côté de moi. Il me lance un regard furtif qui fait aussitôt ressortir ma main. Je me plonge alors dans une écoute attentive de la conversation des filles. Je n'y comprends rien mais ce n'est pas grave. Le repas terminé, Chopper s'engage à la vaisselle. Avant que je ne sorte, Sanji me lance :

- Claire, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour préparer le repas en fin d'après-midi ?

- Avec le plus grand plaisir !

En attendant, je finis le livre de Robin et perd une deuxième partie de pêche avec les garçons… pour leur plus grande joie ! Nous nous hâtons tous de mettre le fruit de notre chasse dans l'aquarium avant de nous précipiter pour l'admirer. Puis je retourne à la cuisine en regardant du coin de l'œil Luffy et Ussop mettre du Tabasco dans le thé de Brook qui faisait la sieste. Sanji arrive quelques instants plus tard il était allé porter du thé à Nami et du café à Robin.

- Prête ?

- Oui !

- Alors épluche donc les carottes pendant que j'épluche les pommes de terre.

J'obtempère. Nous entendons bientôt le squelette hurler, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Le temps que j'en finisse avec les carottes, Sanji a déjà terminé ses pommes de terre mais a aussi préparé des poireaux, des champignons et deux autres légumes que je ne connais pas. Sanji fait finalement cuire sa soupe. Il se tient debout, une main dans sa poche gauche, l'autre remuant le contenu de la marmite au moyen d'une louche. Je m'installe à côté de lui, sur un tabouret du bar, les mains crochetées à l'assise, entre mes jambes. Nous gardons le silence un certain temps, c'est pourquoi je suis plongée dans mes pensées quand il le brise :

- Tu sais, grâce à toi, je n'ai jamais eu autant d'aide après le repas.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais.

- Dis-moi Sanji…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne te bats qu'avec tes jambes ? C'est à cause de Zeff ?

- Oui et non. Le fait est que je partage ses convictions. Je considère donc que les mains d'un cuisinier sont trop précieuses pour qu'on les utilise pour se battre.

- Je vois.

- Et toi ? D'où viennent donc tes capacités ?

- Le tir à l'arc est naturel chez moi. J'ai ce don depuis toute petite.

- Et ta mystérieuse discrétion ?

- Ça, je…

Je pousse un profond soupir et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je baisse la tête mais répond tout de même :

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Sanji. J'ai passé des années à fuir et à me cacher. J'ai tellement souhaité devenir transparente que j'ai finalement réussit.

Je serre les poings et les larmes coulent franchement cette fois. En silence. Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules et finit par proférer d'une voix rauque :

- En fait, je ne sais même pas ce qui me maintient en vie… ce qui m'empêche de…

- Tu as conscience que la vie n'a pas de prix.

- Sans doute…

- C'est pour ça que tu ne manges presque rien ?

Je relève brusquement la tête :

- Tu as remarqué ?

- On n'arnaque pas un cuistot.

Cette remarque m'amuse. Je me reprends et sèche mes larmes d'un revers de main.

- Je suis désolée Sanji, surtout que ta cuisine est délicieuse. Pardon si je t'ai ennuyé en te racontant mes petites misères…

- T'en fais pas pour ça.

Il tira sur sa cigarette puis se tourna vers moi pour ajouter avec un sourire encourageant :

- Tu vas voir, petite sœur, on va te redonner le goût de vivre ! Et je vais te faire manger à nouveau, je te ferai de plus petites parts.

- C'est vrai Sanji ?!

Ses paroles m'ont soulagée à un tel point ! Je n'y comprends rien mais mon cœur se rempli d'espoir et de joie. Je saute de mon tabouret et me jette dans les bras de Sanji. Il pose une main sur ma tête et l'autre sur mon épaule.

- Allez, ça va aller p'tite sœur. Tu veux bien mettre la table s'il te plaît pendant que je prépare la suite ?

Je me dégage doucement et lui adresse un sourire rayonnant :

- Pas de souci, grand frère !

Il me rendit mon sourire avec un clin d'œil complice. Puis j'ajoutais :

- Sanji ?

- Oui ma petite chérie ?

- Tu ne diras rien aux autres ?

Il hausse les épaules :

- Comme tu veux.

Le repas est tout aussi animé que la veille. Sanji me sert discrètement une assiette spéciale en me chuchotant :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il en reste une miette.

Il m'a donné une portion ridicule par rapport aux autres mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour mon estomac qui refuse toute nourriture. Mais je fais l'effort d'obéir à Sanji. Je gifle même la main de Luffy lorsqu'elle s'approche un peu trop près de mon assiette !

Une semaine plus tard, je m'étais bien adaptée, et je m'étais fait ma place dans l'équipe. J'avais l'avantage de m'entendre bien avec tout le monde. J'aimais pêcher avec Luffy, construire des machines avec Ussop et Franky, lire et partager avec Robin, chanter avec Brook, discuter de cartes et apprendre les rudiments de la mode avec Nami, apprendre les bases de la médecine avec Chopper et cuisiner avec Sanji. Seul Zoro semblait ne pas vraiment m'accepter, sans pour autant me rejeter. Et surtout… je n'avais pas dormi depuis plus d'une semaine !

Cette nuit-là non plus je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Pourtant j'étais épuisée. Alors je suis sortie en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller les filles. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de compagnie. C'était le quart de Zoro. Je suis montée le voir à la vigie. Il était assis en tailleur près de ses chers sabres. Curieusement, il n'était pas en train de dormir. Il sursauta quand je m'assis en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Je dois reconnaître que tu es très douée je ne t'ai même pas entendu approcher.

- Merci mais t'es pas obligé de me le dire en faisant la gueule.

- Ça va ! D'abord je dis les choses comme je veux !

Je ne peux retenir un sourire devant ce comportement puéril. Tout à coup, je commence à me sentir mal. Instinctivement, je vais me placer dans le creux des jambes de Zoro et m'appuie contre lui. Surprit, il a un mouvement de recul. La question sort de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse et avant qu'il ait pu protester :

- Dis-moi, grand frère, as-tu jamais ressenti de l'angoisse ? Non pas de la peur mais une réelle angoisse ?

Prit au dépourvu, il répond maladroitement :

- Quoi ? Si… Je… Non. Jamais.

Mes yeux se perdent dans le vague.

- Tu as de la chance…

Je sens son regard sur moi tendit que je relève la tête pour fixer la lune. Mais il n'ajoute rien.

- Tu sais, Zoro, avant, j'avais deux grands frères. Ils étaient toujours là pour me protéger. Un jour, je me suis retrouvée seule. Mes frères étaient… partis. C'est ce jour là que mon enfer a commencé. J'ai angoissé chaque jour, de plus en plus fort. Ils me manquaient et la solitude me tuait. J'ai une sensibilité qui me permet de me sortir de situations délicates, d'être discrète comme c'est normalement impossible, d'aider les gens ou de les manipuler. Je ressens tant de choses ! Mais… le revers de la médaille c'est que… on peut aussi me faire souffrir et me torturer par les sentiments. Je connais l'angoisse…

Je fonds en larmes. Zoro ne dit rien. Mais il pose ses mains sur ses genoux et son menton sur ma tête. Je me sens si soulagée que mes larmes redoublent. Il finit par prononcer d'une voix grave :

- Je serais ton grand frère si tu veux.

Une telle phrase de la part de cet escrimeur était précieuse. Je su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

- Merci… grand frère.

Je me suis endormie contre lui sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne m'en aperçu qu'en entendant les pas de Sanji. Mais je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite, ce qui me permit de l'entendre dire :

- Tu sais quoi Marimo ? C'est la première fois qu'elle dort depuis qu'elle est sur le Sunny.

- Hein ?! Comment tu sais ça, sourcil en vrille ?

Leur échange c'était fait sur un ton étrangement calme et dénué de toute animosité. Le cuisinier poursuivit :

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ses cernes qui empiraient jour après jour ? Elle était aussi de plus en plus pâle.

- Nan. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle se frottait le ventre à chaque fois qu'on parle de blessure. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et me levais.

- Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez, déclarais-je d'une voix tremblante.

À suivre…

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ !


	3. Chapter 3

Encore merci à toi, MV-232, pour ta review ;-) ! Pour répondre à ta question sur le « p'tite sœur », c'est juste un surnom affectueux qui la situe par rapport aux autres personnages. Elle a besoin d'une famille et je voulais vraiment faire ressortir le côté très « familial » des Mugiwara. C'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer dans le chapitre 1. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question ?

Merci aussi à Graou-Girl ! Et merci également à Julie dont je me fais un plaisir de satisfaire l'impatience avec un troisième chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Un secret à partager**

_- Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez, déclarais-je d'une voix tremblante._

Interloqués, ils se consultèrent du regard avant d'acquiescer. Je saisis le bas de mon T-shirt. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer encore une fois mais deux larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Voyant que c'était dur pour moi, Sanji mit une main sur mon épaule. Je lui adressais un sourire reconnaissant avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de découvrir mon ventre. Les garçons sont restés bouche-bée devant les dizaines de cicatrices blanches s'entrecroisant sur mon abdomen, entre mes côtes et le bas de mon nombril, n'en formant presque qu'une seule.

- Mais… comment…, bégaya Sanji.

Zoro s'accroupit devant moi, passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur les lignes boursoufflées et répondit :

- Une lame. Et mal aiguisée apparemment. Qui t'as fait ça, Claire ?

J'ai éclaté en sanglots et laissé mon T-shirt retomber :

- C'est… C'est moi !

Ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que mes joues étaient inondées de pleurs.

- Vous savez, quand on souffre intérieurement et qu'on se tait, qu'on angoisse, vient un moment où on ne peut plus supporter. On sent alors la violence pulser soit, on a besoin d'exprimer… quelque soit le moyen. C'est si facile… et quand on l'a fait une fois, ensuite on a… soif de son propre sang…

Je tombais à genoux en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je gémis :

- Mes frères me manquent tant…

Ils me laissèrent le temps de me calmer. Puis Zoro se leva :

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, petite sœur.

C'était la première fois qu'il employait ce nom ! Malgré ma soudaine fatigue je le regardais droit dans les yeux et le remerciait. Un sourire furtif passa sur son visage. Sanji reprit alors la parole :

- Marimo, tu veux bien attendre un peu ? Je vais raccompagner la princesse.

- Mouais, comme tu veux, sourcil en vrille.

Sanji mit un genou à terre en me présentant son dos et me lança :

- Grimpe !

Je m'accrochais donc à lui et il me redescendit sur le pont. Il me déposa ensuite pour me prendre par la main. En montant les marches qui conduisaient à la cabine des filles, il me dit soudain :

- Je serais ton grand frère si tu veux.

Je m'arrête, abasourdie, et le dévisage. Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Il m'entraîne alors à nouveau. Arrivés devant la porte, il me pousse doucement en avant :

- Allez, au lit ! Tu en as grand besoin.

Je pose la main sur la poignée, me retourne et rappelle Sanji qui redescend déjà.

- Oui, princesse ?

- Merci.

Il m'adresse un franc sourire :

- De rien. File maintenant, il est tard.

J'obéis et m'écroule sur mon lit.

Je me réveille sur l'air du _Bon rhum de Binks,_ comme tous les matins. Robin se lève de suite pour s'habiller. Nami ronchonne en rabattant son drap sur sa tête. Je leur lance un « bonjour » plein de sommeil en m'asseyant. Seule Robin me répond. Je repousse mes draps et me mets finalement debout. J'enfile machinalement mon jean bleu et des chaussettes grises. Je passe un moment devant le tiroir ouvert de ma commode. Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quel T-shirt mettre et avec quelles boucles d'oreilles. Je finis par choisir un maillot bleu roi, dont il fallait nouer les deux parties de la manche droite, et des perles turquoises. Pour une fois, j'ai laissé mes cheveux pendants, et passé l'élastique à mon poignet. Les pointes me frôlent tout juste les épaules. Nami se lève enfin. Elle s'habille et se coiffe en moins d'une minute, ce qui m'impressionne toujours.

- Tiens, tu n'attaches pas tes cheveux, fit remarquer Robin.

La navigatrice se tourne alors vers moi :

- C'est vrai ça ! C'est la première fois ! En tout cas, ça te va très bien.

- Merci !

Nous sortons toutes en même temps et allons retrouver les autres à la cuisine. Luffy saute sur sa chaise en criant :

- SANJIIIIII ! J'AI FAAAIIIMMM !

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on attendait les filles !

Puis le chef-cuistot note notre présence et se dandine sur place :

- Nami-chérie ! Robin-d'amour ! Venez-vite vous rassasier, je vous aie préparé de bons petits plats !

Je me glisse sur ma chaise, à côté de Zoro. Il engloutit un petit déjeuner énergétique les yeux fermé et les sourcils froncés. Toujours cette tête de six pieds de long ! Il ne changera jamais !

- Salut p'tite sœur ! me lance un Luffy tout joyeux avec son grand sourire un peu idiot.

- Bonjour Luffy ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oh ouais !

- Tu m'étonne, il a pas arrêté de ronfler ! se désole Ussop.

Notre grand enfant de capitaine se met aussitôt à rire aux éclats et j'adresse un air compatissant au pauvre Ussop. Je jette ensuite un œil à la table. Je dois être honnête : c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi faim, surtout de bon matin ! J'attrape un croissant dans la corbeille devant moi et le garde dans ma main pour ne pas me le faire voler par une autre main au bout d'un bras en caoutchouc. Mais le jus d'orange se trouve à l'opposé de la table :

- Brook, tu veux bien me passer la brique de jus s'il te plaît ?

- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères du lait ? Tu sais le calcium c'est très bon pour les os…

- Non merci Brook, soupirais-je. Le jus d'orange s'il te plaît.

Mais lui poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

- … et j'en sais quelque chose, étant donné que je suis un squelette ! Yohohoho !

- Brook ! Le jus d'orange s'il te plaît !

Le ton est lourd de menaces cette fois.

- Bon tant pis. Comme tu veux petite sœur ! céda-t-il en me tendant la brique.

Je me sers un verre, dévore un croissant… puis un deuxième, avant de siroter mon jus tranquillement.

Le repas terminé, Franky se propose pour aider à la vaisselle. Je me lève donc avec le reste de l'équipage.

- Dis, p'tite sœur ?

Je me tourne vers Zoro.

- Oui ?

Il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder.

- Tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi ce matin ?

Je reste frappée de stupeur.

- Bon, alors ?! s'impatiente-t-il.

- Si tu veux. Mais je vais me changer vite fait avant les jeans c'est pas très pratique pour le sport !

Il hausse les épaules :

- Vas-y, j't'attends.

Je le rejoins à la vigie après avoir enfilé un bermuda moulant noir et m'être mise pieds nus pour être plus à l'aise. Lui-même avait ôté ses bottes et sa chemise bleue foncé pour ne garder que son short vert.

- Tu t'es déjà entraînée ?

- Oui. Mais rien d'extravagant. Je suis une fan des abdominaux, des exercices de souplesse et de tout ce qui peut renforcer mes bras et mes doigts mais je déteste les pompes et la course.

- Voilà qui est concis. Alors je te propose le programme suivant : on laisse tomber la course, on fait les abdos ensembles, tu renforce tes bras pendant que je joue avec mes haltères et enfin tu me conseille pour la souplesse et moi pour les pompes. Ça t'va ?

- Ouais.

Nous nous asseyons par terre et je me fais une queue. Zoro me prend par les pieds pour me faire signe de commencer. Genoux remontés, je m'allonge donc sur le sol, croise mes doigts derrière ma nuque, coudes contre le parquet, et remonte, bien droite, ma poitrine contre mes cuisses. Puis je redescends. Je remonte et, cette fois, vient poser mon coude droit sur mon genou gauche. Je renouvelle l'opération avec mon coude gauche et mon genou droit. Je repars du début. Au bout d'une centaine, nous échangeons les rôles. Mais la tâche n'est pas aisée pour moi de retenir ses pieds au sol il est beaucoup plus fort ! Je n'ai pas compté combien il en faisait et je l'ai laissé s'arrêter quand il le voulait. Il s'est ensuite relevé pour « jouer » avec ses haltères. Je me suis assise dans un coin, en tailleur, et fait des exercices pour renforcer la musculature de mes bras comme les tractions. Quand l'escrimeur s'arrête enfin, il vient se laisser tomber à côté de moi :

- Bon, j'tavoue que je ne suis pas très doué en souplesse. Tu me montres ?

- Ouais. Regarde.

Je lui montre plusieurs étirements des jambes qu'il tente de reproduire. Il s'en sort plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Je mets fin à cette séance après trois bons quarts d'heure. Je sens mes muscles crier grâce. Mais Zoro m'achève en me lançant un sourire sadique :

- Et maintenant, les pompes ! Allez, mets-toi en position, je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles !

Après un long soupir, je m'installe pour faire des pompes. Ma posture est parfaite. Mais en bon bourreau, ma fine lame de grand frère me fait écarter un peu plus les bras. Je sens que ça va faire mal ! Je commence. Mes pompes sont impeccables. Mais je m'écroule à peine arrivée à dix ! Je dois subir encore deux séries identiques sous les yeux intransigeants de mon professeur. Ayant finalement pitié de moi, il m'autorise à cesser.

- À mon tour maintenant, admire le pro !

Il se place à son tour… sur un doigt, avec son autre avant-bras calé sur ses reins.

- Viens, m'invite-t-il. Monte sur mon dos. Pour une fois ce sera plus léger que des sacs de plombs ! ajoute-t-il avec un air crâneur.

J'obtempère, non sans lui rétorquer :

- Ça va les chevilles ?

Ma remarque l'amuse mais il se plonge très vite dans une grande concentration et commence ses pompes. Je finis par m'endormir, bercée par les mouvements réguliers du sabreur. Il me réveille d'ailleurs assez brutalement en me projetant au sol d'un coup de rein.

- Debout !

Je me redresse, furieuse, mais me calme en voyant son air à moitié désolé et sa main tendue pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Je l'empoigne et il me relève d'une secousse.

- On a juste le temps d'aller se doucher avant d'aller manger. Vas-y en premier.

- D'accord.

Je redescends donc pour me rendre à salle de bain après être passée prendre des rechanges dans la cabine des filles. J'entre dans l'eau avec une grande joie ça fait du bien de sentir la sueur s'en aller. J'aimerai pouvoir me prélasser un moment mais Zoro attend son tour. Je me lave en vitesse, me sèche et me rhabille. J'ai choisi un bermuda brun plein de poches et un T-shirt rouge avec l'inscription « WILD ». Je reste pieds nus et cheveux lâchés pour les laisser sécher. Je remonte à la vigie et trouve Zoro… assoupit ! Comme il est assis, il m'est facile de le pousser sur le côté pour le faire sortir de son profond sommeil.

- Hein ?! C'est déjà le matin ?

J'éclate de rire.

- Mais non, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger ! D'ailleurs je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu veux te doucher avant le repas…

Il grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible et nous regagnons ensemble le pont. Tandis qu'il se rend à la salle de bain, je vais frapper à la porte de la cuisine. La voix de Sanji me parvient qui crie :

- Luffy, espèce de morphale, je t'ai déjà dit que JE te préviendrai quand ce sera prêt !

- Sanji, c'est Claire, je peux entrer ?

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr p'tite sœur !

Je referme la porte derrière moi. Le cuisinier m'accueille avec un large sourire :

- Viens par là ma belle ! Désolée pour la méprise mais notre capitaine me tape sur les nerfs à l'heure des repas !

Suivant une habitude rapidement prise, je prends un tabouret au bar, le traîne jusqu'à Sanji et grimpe dessus. Je balance mes pieds nus avec délice, comme une vraie gamine.

- Dis grand-frère, on mange bientôt ?

- Ouais. Dois-je en déduire que tu as retrouvé l'appétit ? J'ai été heureux de constater que tu avais pris un deuxième croissant ce matin.

- En effet. Ce n'est pas encore reluisant mais je progresse.

- Continue comme ça ma puce ! Et voilà, c'est prêt ! Tu veux bien appeler les autres ?

- À vos ordres, chef !

Je courre à la porte, passe ma tête dans l'embrasure, et hurle à pleins poumons :

- À TABLE !

Quatre énergumènes sur le pont répondirent sur le même ton, Robin et Nami remontèrent de la bibliothèque, suivies par Franky qui venait de son atelier, et Zoro sortait tout juste de sa douche.

- Efficace, me concéda Sanji.

- SANJIII ! MANNNGEEEER ! s'époumona Luffy.

- Tu attends comme tout le monde ! Nami-chérie, Robin-d'amour voici vos plats ! Et voilà pour toi princesse.

Le repas se passa comme de coutume dans la bonne humeur. Ce fut à nouveau mon tour de vaisselle. Alors que j'essuyais les assiettes, une idée me traversa l'esprit :

- Grand-frère ?

- Oui princesse ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je préparais un gâteau moi-même pour le goûter ?

- Non, si tu veux. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! ajouta-t-il en frottant le bout de son nez contre le mien.

Après la vaisselle je rejoins Luffy pour une partie de pêche. Ce n'était pas mon intention de départ mais il avait réussi à m'apitoyer : Brook faisait la sieste, Chopper étudiait et Ussop travaillait avec Franky. Notre capitaine se sentait abandonné, alors j'ai accepté.

À suivre…

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ !


	4. Chapter 4

Encore merci à MV-232 pour ces encouragements et sa review ! Je ne pensais pas poster deux chapitres le même jour mais comme il était prêt, je fais une exeption, j'espère de pas vous décevoir...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Dérapage**

_Après la vaisselle je rejoins Luffy pour une partie de pêche. Ce n'était pas mon intention de départ mais il avait réussi à m'apitoyer : Brook faisait la sieste, Chopper étudiait et Ussop travaillait avec Franky. Notre capitaine se sentait abandonné, alors j'ai accepté. _

Nous passons un bon moment sans rien attraper. Puis, tout-à-coup, je ressentis une violente secousse :

- Luffy, j'ai une touche !

- Oh ouais ! Une grosse ?

- Apparemment !

J'ai du mal à tenir. Ça doit vraiment être une grosse prise ! Je tire et mouline de toute mes forces mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps le rythme…

- Luffy, aide-moi !

Il se précipite, me prend par la taille et tire. Mais dans cette lutte effrénée contre un énorme poisson que je vois enfin à travers l'eau, mon T-shirt se soulève légèrement. Étant donné que je tourne le dos à Luffy, je n'y prête pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrie innocemment :

- Eh c'est marrant ! Ton ventre est en relief !

Sur ces mots, je lâche ma ligne… qui est aussitôt entraînée au fond de l'eau par le poisson. Je tire mon maillot le plus bas possible d'une main et gifle mon crétin de capitaine de l'autre.

- IMBÉCILE !

J'attire l'attention de Chopper et de Sanji qui préparait un cocktail pour les filles, tire Zoro et Brook de leur sommeil… Ils restent sans voix et incapables du moindre geste en apercevant un Luffy interdit à la joue d'un beau rouge carmin. Réalisant ce que je viens de faire, je m'enfuie à la vigie. Je me recroqueville à l'opposé de l'entrée, genoux remontés contre ma poitrine et la tête dans les bras. Curieusement, ils m'ont laissées tranquille tout l'après-midi, et Zoro s'est entraîné sur le pont. J'ai pleuré longtemps. Je n'en voulais pas à Luffy, ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais je tremblais de tous mes membres il m'avait fait une telle frayeur !

Le soleil se couche tôt, j'en déduis que nous devons nous rapprocher d'une île hivernale. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis des heures. Je suis engourdie et frigorifiée. Je tombe dans une espèce de somnolence. Je suis réveillée d'une caresse sur les cheveux. Je relève vivement la tête en me recroquevillant un peu plus. C'est Zoro. Il m'enveloppe dans une couverture et je fonds en larmes dans ses bras.

- Zoro… je suis tellement désolée…

- Chut… Je sais.

Il me serre contre lui jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer. Puis il sèche mes larmes. Je me laisse faire sans protester quand il me prend sur son dos pour me redescendre et me déposer à la cuisine. Il fait nuit et il n'y a que Sanji, qui m'attends en face d'une assiette fumante.

- Viens là ! m'invite-t-il.

J'avance jusqu'à lui et il me prend sur ses genoux. Je me blottis contre lui. Le sabreur s'installe à côté de nous, les mains derrière la tête.

- C'est fini, petite sœur, me chuchote le chef-cuistot. Mange un peu. Tu feras ton gâteau demain.

- Je suis désolée, Sanji, je n'ai pas faim.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir ce que je t'ai préparé jusqu'à la dernière miette, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Sidérée, j'obéis. Zoro prend alors la parole :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'avouer certaines choses à l'équipage ?

- Non !

- Le cactus a raison Claire.

- J'ten foutrais moi des cactus, roulé du sourcil !

- Tu peux parler avec ta tête de gazon !

- Tu me cherche ?!

Je m'endors à cet instant, assommée de fatigue.

Je sors de ma torpeur le lendemain, tard dans la matinée. Je suis dans mon lit. Le visage souriant de Nami est penché sur moi. Elle m'aborde d'une voix douce :

- Sanji t'a ramené ici hier, tu t'étais endormie.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Merci Nami… et bonjour !

- Bonjour à toi aussi ma petite sœur chérie ! Que s'est-il passé hier ? Luffy nous a dit que…

- Je suis désolée, la coupais-je en m'asseyant. Luffy n'y était pour rien. Je me suis emportée comme une idiote. Pardon pour hier, je…

- Eh ! C'est bon p'tite sœur, ça arrive ! Et puis Luffy peut vite taper sur les nerfs, j'en sais quelque chose.

- Je vais aller lui présenter mes excuses. Mais avant je vais m'habiller… On s'approche d'une île hivernale non ?

La navigatrice m'offrit un grand sourire :

- Bien vu p'tite sœur ! Bon je vais te laisser t'habiller tranquillement, à tout de suite !

Je sors du lit, enfile mon jean noir, les chaussettes qui me tombe sous la main, mes baskets… et prend des ciseaux qui se trouvent sous mon lit. Je m'approche de la table de maquillage de mes amies. J'ouvre les ciseaux au maximum… et me scarifie. J'angoisse, la violence pulse en moi et m'étourdie… je ne me rends pas bien compte de ce que je fais. La lame mal aiguisée ne me permet pas de me blesser sérieusement… seulement de faire sortir quelques perles écarlates qui coulent en suivant les sillons que je creuse dans ma chair. J'ai soif de mon sang. Je m'égratigne alors les bras et lèche le liquide chaud au goût métallique qui sort de mes veines.

J'enfile un maillot noir à manches longues et un pull brun à col roulé. Je mets des anneaux dorés à mes oreilles. Je mets mon blouson orange avant de sortir enfin. Je vais droit à Luffy qui joue dans la neige avec Ussop et Chopper. Franky tient la barre. Tous les regards se braquent sur moi.

- Luffy… ?

- Tiens, tu es réveillée ?!

Il me dit ça avec son énorme sourire !

Je baisse la tête :

- Oui… Euh… capitaine, je suis vraiment désolée… Je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça, ce n'était pas ta faute. Je te demande pardon.

- Mais t'es toute pardonnée 'tite sœur ! Désolée si je t'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas !

Je le regarde en face. Toujours ce sourire accroché à son visage. N'y tenant plus, je m'écrie :

- Merci Luffy !

Et je me jette à son cou. Il explose de rire et me fait rouler dans la neige avec lui. Je me joins volontiers à ce jeu. Puis je me relève et me mets dans le camp de Chopper pour bombarder de boules de neiges nos deux amis. Soudain nous entendons Zoro dans le haut-parleur :

- Eh tout le monde ! Île en vue !

Un branle-bas de combat général sous les hurlements de Luffy :

- AAAAAHHHHH ! ENFIN UNE NOUVELLE AVENTURE !

Nami accourt sur le pont. Nous amarrons bientôt le navire. La fine lame jette l'ancre tandis que le capitaine et le cuisinier rentrent les voiles. Nami nous rassemble pour constituer des groupes :

- Nous allons nous diviser pour explorer cette île plus rapidement. Voilà des bébés escargophones pour nous contacter si l'un des groupes trouve quelque chose… Un pour Ussop… un pour Robin… et un pour moi.

Ussop gémit aussitôt :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois y aller aussi ? Je ne peux pas rester surveiller le bateau ?

- Non, Franky aura la charge du Sunny.

- Comme tu veux Nami, répondit Franky alors que notre cher Sniper se répandait en lamentations.

- Bien. Luffy et Brook vous allez avec Robin. Claire et Zoro avec Ussop. Enfin, Sanji et Chopper avec moi.

- OOOUUUIII ! Nami-chérie je te protégerai de ma vie s'il le faut ! Ton chevalier servant est là !

- Nan mais quelle cloche celui-là, c'est pas possible, bougonna Zoro.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Marimo ?!

- Tu m'as très bien compris, roulé du sourcil !

Le coup de pied du cuistot fut bloqué par les sabres du bretteur.

- Répète un peu !

Nami n'aime pas être interrompue…

- Ça suffit vous deux !

Mes deux frères se retrouvent bientôt avec une énorme bosse à l'arrière du crâne.

À suivre...

* * *

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ; ça fait plaisir, ça mange pas de pain et c'est constructif ! Alors n'hésitez pas ;-) !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci encore une fois à MV-232 pour sa review.

Un grand merci aussi à Tigrou2Hitsu-kun pour ses quatre reviews ! C'est très gentil à toi (oups, pardon !)… Rectification : à vous deux, d'en avoir posté une pour chaque chapitre ^^!

Je suis désolée, il est TRÈS court mais je me rattraperai avec le chapitre 6, promis !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Exploration**

La forêt est dense, sombre, les arbres sont couverts d'une épaisse couche de neige, le sol est jonché de feuilles mortes en décomposition. J'avance cependant sans crainte entre mes deux amis. Ussop me tape un peu sur les nerfs à trembler et geindre au moindre bruit. Mais je dois lui concéder que l'endroit est loin d'être accueillant. Et, après tout, c'est le seul de notre groupe à posséder le sens de l'orientation. J'ai en effet parfaitement conscience d'être assez déplorable en la matière. Mais en voyant Zoro je me dis que je ne me débrouille peut-être pas aussi mal que je ne le pensais…

Je ne sens plus mes muscles à cause d'hier matin. Mais je tiens bon et marche aussi vite que les autres sans me plaindre. Seuls mes abdominaux et mes bras ne me font pas mal, ils sont habitués à ce traitement. Mais j'ai les jambes, les épaules et le dos en feu. Et, sur mon ventre, une dizaine de traits brûlants s'entrecroisent et me démangent. Je finis par ouvrir mon blouson et glisser ma main sous mon T-shirt pour les caresser, les frotter.

- Eh, Claire, t'as si chaud que ça ?! me lance Ussop qui se frictionne pour cesser de claquer des dents.

- Hein ? Nan, je voulais juste me gratter ! lui réponds-je avec un sourire à la Luffy.

Et je remonte la fermeture de mon manteau. Je sens le regard suspect de Zoro sur moi. Je n'ose pas l'affronter et préfère poursuivre une conversation futile avec Ussop :

- Je me demande ce que deviennent les autres…

- Bah, j'sais pas moi p'tite sœur. Mais ils n'ont rien dû trouver d'excitant sinon ils nous auraient contactés.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le taquiner :

- En même temps, s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave ils n'auraient certainement pas pu appeler non plus…

Le Sniper se fige sur place et j'éclate de rire. Me plier ainsi en deux me fait mal. J'essaye cependant de ne pas le montrer parce que la fine lame continue de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'EST VRAIMENT PAS DRÔLE CLAIRE ! s'excite Ussop.

Je lui tire la langue :

- Moi je trouve que si !

Nous nous retrouvons au bateau.

- Tiens, vous n'avez pas perdu l'autre tronche de gazon, remarqua Sanji.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tronche de gazon, love-cook ?!

Et ils remettent ça. Nami les frappe sous le rire de Luffy, le sourire de Robin… et l'air blasé de tous les autres.

- Nami-chérie, tu es encore plus jolie quand tu es en colère !

- Nami me fait peur ! pleurnicha Chopper en se réfugiant derrière mes jambes – puisque Zoro était à terre pour le moment.

- C'est rien frérot ! le rassurais-je en posant ma main sur son chapeau.

Franky apparut alors en se penchant à demi par-dessus la rambarde du Sunny.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Du nouveau ?

- Nan, répondit Luffy d'un air boudeur.

Pauvre Luffy ! Il avait tellement envie d'une nouvelle aventure ! Mon abdomen me démange tout-à-coup. Je passe ma main _sous_ mon blouson cette fois. Je caresse mes plaies. Le contact entre mes doigts et les lignes boursoufflées est à la fois source de mal-être et de plaisir en moi. Je frissonne… et retire précipitamment ma main en apercevant Zoro m'observer du coin de l'œil. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vue…

Je me suis couchée tôt ce soir-là. Je ne me sentais pas bien… Mais alors pas bien du tout…

À suivre…

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ ! Allez, soyez pas timides !


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, ça pleurniche pas mal dans ce chapitre, mais c'est une étape nécessaire, j'en suis désolée.

Encore merci à MV-232 pour sa review hier sur le chapitre 5 !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Cure**

_Je me suis couchée tôt ce soir-là. Je ne me sentais pas bien… Mais alors pas bien du tout…_

Je me réveille en hurlant. Bon sang, quel terrible cauchemar ! Nami et Robin se précipitent sur moi.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, encore à moitié sonnée… me penche brusquement sur le côté et vomit. L'angoisse m'envahit. Je perds connaissance.

Quand je reprends conscience, Nami et Chopper sont à mon chevet. Je suis trempée de sueur.

- Je…

Nami se précipite pour prendre ma main :

- Tu vas mieux ! Quel soulagement !

Je me suis changée. Mon pyjama était tout juste bon à essorer. Robin m'a aidée à me coiffer. Je suis maintenant assise dans mon lit, appuyée sur deux oreillers, ma couverture jusqu'à la taille et ma robe de chambre sur le dos. Chopper m'avait confié que les autres attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir me visiter. « Tu as une grippe, tu as du prendre froid sur l'île hivernale. Je t'ai prescrit un médicament à prendre avant chaque repas. Sanji te les apportera. », avait ajouté le petit renne. Il s'est mit à rougir et à danser sur place en me traitant d'idiote lorsque je l'ai remercié !

Ussop et Franky étaient déjà passés me voir dans la matinée. J'avais eu droit à une fantasmabuleuse histoire du « Grand Capitaine Ussop » et à un compte-rendu complet de l'état du bateau ! Mais j'étais tellement heureuse de les voir ! Robin et Nami sont également passées plusieurs fois pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

La porte s'ouvre sur le cuisinier de bord portant un plateau. Je l'accueille avec un air ravi :

- Sanji !

- Bonjour princesse ! répond-il avec un sourire enjoué.

Il dépose le plateau sur ma table de nuit et s'assois au bord du lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux, merci.

- Le temps est revenu au beau.

- C'est ce que je vois, dis-je en désignant le soleil par le hublot puis sa chemise blanche remontée jusqu'aux coudes et sa cravate bleue desserrée.

- Je t'apporte une soupe bien chaude. Les autres ont déjà déjeuné.

- Sanji, je…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim, de toute façon ce sont les ordres du docteur !

Je pousse un soupir résigné. Il me tend un médicament ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Je les avale. Le cuistot saisit alors l'assiette de soupe.

- Grand-frère…

- Ne compte pas m'attendrir comme ça ! Si tu continue, c'est moi qui te donne la becquée.

L'idée d'une cuillère s'enfonçant de force dans ma gorge me fait grimacer et je finis par accepter mon sort. Lorsque j'ai terminé, je demande à Sanji :

- Tu es obligé de repartir tout de suite ?

- Non. Tu veux que je reste un peu ?

Je hoche la tête. Je garde le silence une minute avant de lui confier :

- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit…

Je sens les larmes monter. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre de pleurer ! Je renifle pour ravaler mes émotions.

- Eh… Commence par te calmer, me dit-il doucement en me tendant un mouchoir.

Je me mouche, respire un grand coup avant de lui raconter :

- J'étais seule. Toute seule. J'ai revécu la perte de mes frères et vous êtes tous morts les uns après les autres dans d'atroces souffrances dans mes bras… J'étais impuissante…

Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je ne pleurerai pas !

- Si tu savais… J'étais perdue et désespérément seule… une fois de plus…

Sanji se penche pour me regarder dans les yeux et me dire d'une voix apaisante :

- Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais.

Je secoue vivement la tête. Hors de question ! Il m'attire alors dans ses bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je cherche à me dégager. Je ne veux surtout pas céder. Mais il me retient. Je veux alors retirer ma tête mais il la maintient d'une main et passe gentiment ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je craque ! Je me mets à sangloter en frappant faiblement du poing la poitrine de mon frère. Je hoquète piteusement :

- Par…don… San… San… ji…i…

- Chut… On est tous là, tu n'es pas toute seule. On restera toujours à tes côtés tu entends ? On est une famille !

Je serre mon frère cuisinier de toutes mes forces. J'ai trop peur qu'il disparaisse soudainement en fumée. Mais il est là, bien présent pour moi. Je finis par me détendre.

- Repose-toi maintenant, petite sœur.

Je me sens complètement vidée. Je dors déjà à moitié. Il m'aide à m'allonger, remonte ma couverture sous mon menton et je m'assoupis lorsqu'il m'embrasse gentiment sur la joue.

Sanji est toujours là quand je me réveille en sursaut :

- T'es resté là tout ce temps ? Quelle heure il est ?

- Tu n'as dormi qu'une petite heure… et je ne voulais pas qu'on te dérange. Je n'ai laissé entrer que les filles. Mais Luffy attend avec impatience de te voir.

- Ah…

Je m'assois, remets ma robe de chambre, replace deux mèches derrière mes oreilles avant de poursuivre :

- Merci beaucoup grand frère. Dis à Luffy qu'il peut venir.

- Tout de suite et… de rien, princesse !

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant qui se transforme en un sourire chaleureux pour accueillir Luffy qui s'est précipité dans la pièce dès que le chef-cuistot à ouvert la porte, bousculant celui-ci au passage. Ce dernier parti en marmonnant des menaces à l'encontre de son capitaine. Mon cher Chapeau de Paille s'est installé en tailleur à mes pieds, sur le lit. Il me fait son immense sourire qui lui donne l'air d'un parfait crétin mais qui n'en reste pas moins attendrissant.

- Comment vas-tu, capitaine ?

- Bah, c'est à moi de te d'mander ça normalement !

- Alors je vais mieux, je te remercie.

- Mais… je ne t'ai pas encore posé la question !

Je soupire. Mais je suis trop contente de voir Luffy pour m'énerver contre lui. De toute façon il a prit son irrésistible air naïf et innocent.

- Tu veux jouer ? me demande-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Oui, je veux bien. À quoi veux-tu jouer ?

D'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu la _grande_ sœur !

- Viens courir dehors avec nous !

Je soupire à nouveau :

- Luffy, gros benêt, je suis malade ! Je suis trop faible pour ça, je dois rester au lit.

- T'as qu'à manger de la viande, ça te fera du bien !

- Non Luffy ! C'est pas de manger de la viande qui va me remettre sur pieds ! Il n'y a pas écrit ton nom sur mon front que je sache !

Il incline sa tête sur la gauche en avalant ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas. J'ajoute en essayant de garder mon calme :

- Tu veux faire des tours de magie avec moi ? Comme ça je n'aurais besoin que de mes mains.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille ouvre de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- De la… MAGIE ! OOOHH OUAIS ! Je savais pas que t'étais magicienne.

Cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

Je passe l'après-midi à jouer avec mon capitaine qui n'a curieusement pas émit l'envie de retourner s'amuser dehors avec Ussop, Franky et Chopper. Nami vient nous trouver avant le repas et m'embrasse :

- Alors, comment se porte ma petite sœur chérie ?

- Beaucoup mieux, grande sœur ! Je suis encore fatiguée mais je crois que la fièvre a pratiquement disparue. Mais… tu es en imperméable ?

- Je prévois une pluie torrentielle ! Le Sunny ne risque rien, ça ne sera pas une tempête. J'ai proposé à tout le monde de venir manger dans notre chambre exceptionnellement. Ça te ferait plaisir ?

- Nami… Si je pouvais te sauter au cou je le ferai ! Tu es adorable !

- Oui, je sais !

Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Zoro voulait te parler en privé, m'informe la navigatrice. Mais, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et un air carnassier, si ça t'ennuie je peux le menacer d'augmenter sa dette ?

- Merci Nami, mais c'est bon, il peut venir. À tout de suite !

- Comme tu veux. Viens Luffy !

Le capitaine fait l'enfant capricieux :

- Pourquoi ? J'veux rester regarder ses tours de magie…

Nami le frappe de toute la force de son poing. Elle sort en traînant Luffy derrière elle, laissant la place à Zoro. Celui-ci referme la porte et s'approche. Il reste planté là, debout à côté de mon lit, l'air sévère. Intimidée, j'engage la conversation :

- Bonjour grand frère… Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Il s'assoit au bord de mon lit et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le fuir. Il desserre enfin les lèvres :

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Je lui réponds franchement :

- Là non, rien de particulier.

- Alors montre-moi ton ventre.

- QUOI ?!

- Tu as très bien compris.

La journée de la veille me revient alors à l'esprit. Je pâlis et m'enfonce dans les oreillers.

- Je…

- Dépêche-toi sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge.

- Non…

Je suis tétanisée. Il vient plus près, avance la main, attrape le bas de mon T-shirt… Un cri étouffé qui ressemble plus à un couinement sort de ma gorge :

- Non !

Il soulève lentement le vêtement pour découvrir mon abdomen. Je serre les poings et me mets à pleurer en silence. Je ferme les yeux. J'attends et crains sa réaction… Il va se mettre en colère… Je sens alors ses doigts qui caressent une à une les coupures que je me suis infligée… Je tremble comme une feuille mais rouvre les yeux, surprise. Le sabreur relâche alors mon maillot. Il relève la tête pour me regarder à nouveau bien en face. Mais il n'est pas furieux. Il me demande seulement :

- Où est la lame avec laquelle tu t'es fait ça ?

Je halète et hoquète. Peur et pleurs. Je sais ce qu'implique la réponse que je vais donner. Mais je la lui offre tout de même. J'ai confiance en lui malgré l'angoisse qui me tord les tripes.

- Sous mon lit.

Il s'agenouille au sol et trouve rapidement les ciseaux. Il se relève ensuite, soulève sa jambe droite et brise les ciseaux sur sa cuisse. Un spasme me parcourt le corps. Il range l'instrument dans sa poche :

- Tu ne les reverras plus jamais.

- Zoro…

C'est un appel au secours. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Il vient se rasseoir, tend le bras et me caresse les cheveux.

- Je… pensais que… tu allais… te mettre en… colère…, prononçais-je à travers mes larmes.

Il sourit :

- Je ne te cache pas que j'ai d'abord été furieux quand j'ai compris que tu avais recommencé. Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen. Je suis ton grand frère maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Même pas toi.

- Merci…

Ce mot a été si dur à prononcer ! Mes sanglots redoublent. Des bras fraternels m'entourent alors et je me sens pressée sur un torse musclé.

- Zoro…

- Chut…

Je suis complètement stupéfaite ! Le froid bretteur me console vraiment comme un grand frère ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Cette attention me calme un peu. Voyant cela, il déclare :

- Tu devrais peut-être le dire aux autres ?

Je tressaille, geint, et me blottit un peu plus contre lui. Je fourre ma tête dans son cou. J'éprouve de la difficulté à recouvrer ma respiration.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Pas tout de suite.

Je fais une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Je te propose un marché.

- Tsss… Tu prends des cours avec Nami ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer avant de reprendre :

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient celles- là. Mais quand je n'aurais plus que des cicatrices, je te promets de montrer mon ventre à l'équipage. Et ça sera enfin du passé…

- Comme tu veux. Je suis d'accord.

Je me calme complètement cette fois. Mais je ne bouge pas de ses bras. Il ne se dégage de moi que lorsque Nami vient toquer à la porte. Il tourne la tête de ce côté. J'essuie mes joues et mes cils trempés en lui chuchotant :

- Merci Zoro.

Il sourit sans me regarder et se remet debout. J'appelle alors :

- Entrez !

Tout l'équipage débarque dans la chambre ! Sanji, aidé par Franky, Ussop et Robin, apporte le repas et l'installe par terre sur une couverture. Nami a déplacé les meubles du salon pour faire de la place. Le cuistot m'apporte mon assiette :

- Voilà pour toi princesse ! Dis-moi, cette tête de cactus ne t'a pas embêtée au moins ?

- La ferme, love-cook !

- Arrêtez les garçons, vous êtes lourds !

Que ce soit moi qui le leur reproche, surtout avec ce ton las, les stoppe sur-le-champ et ils se contentent de se lancer un regard meurtrier qui semble vouloir dire : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! ». Chopper m'apporte mon médicament :

- Tiens petite sœur, prends-le avant de manger.

- Merci beaucoup frérot ! Tu m'as presque remise sur pieds en une journée !

J'attrape mon mignon petit frère, le soulève et embrasse sa jolie petite truffe bleue. Quand je le repose, il est tout rouge mais il ne se dandine pas en me lançant des insultes. En fait, ils sont tous choqués et me regardent comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois. Je leur lance, imitant Luffy en souriant de toutes mes dents :

- Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'embrasser mon p'tit frère, c'est le seul en plus !

Les filles éclatent de rire, bientôt imités par les garçons. Seul Chopper grimpe sur mon lit avant de me demander :

- C'est vrai, je suis ton petit frère ?

Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. D'autant plus que les autres ont déjà commencé le repas en suivant l'exemple de leur bruyant capitaine. J'inspire une bouffée de bonheur pur en les voyant tous rassemblés autour de moi, à l'abri du mauvais temps… Je me penche en avant pour regarder le petit renne face à face et lui offre un tendre sourire :

- Bien sûr ! On est une famille, non ? Et puis, j'ai deux ans de plus que toi. J'aime que tu m'appelle « petite sœur », c'est affectueux. Mais moi je t'appelle « frérot » parce que tu es plus jeune que moi… Et tu es le seul à avoir cet honneur.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Chopper ne me fais pas un cirque mais viens se faire câliner dans mes bras. Il sait que nos compagnons sont trop occupés pour le remarquer.

Après le repas, Robin propose des jeux de société. L'accord et l'enthousiasme sont unanimes. Nami défie aussitôt Franky au Poker. Je décide de jouer à l'ascenseur – un jeu de cartes - avec Sanji, Ussop et Chopper. Quant à Robin, Zoro et Luffy, ils se sont lancés dans un jeu de plateau que je ne connaissais pas. Brook enfin préférais nous regarder en jouant du violon pour mettre de l'ambiance.

En fin de soirée, les gagnants après plusieurs parties sont Nami, Robin et moi-même. Les seconds sont Sanji et Zoro. Les garçons retournent dans leur cabine et c'est Brook qui prend son quart à la vigie. Les filles et moi plaisantons encore un peu pendant qu'elles se changent pour la nuit et elles viennent m'embrasser avant d'aller se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs.

Le surlendemain, je suis parfaitement rétablie. Je reprends mon programme quotidien. Je déteste perdre mes habitudes et mes repères. Mes journées sur le Sunny se déroulent généralement de la manière suivante : le matin, après le petit-déjeuner, je m'entraîne avec Zoro. En début d'après-midi, je fais une partie de pêche avec les garçons, puis descends donner un coup de main à Franky et parfois à Ussop. J'aide ensuite Sanji à préparer le repas. Le soir, soit je fais la fête avec les autres, soit je passe du temps avec Robin et Nami, ou, plus rarement, avec Chopper.

Cinq jours que suis guérie. C'est une après-midi plutôt calme. Luffy fixe l'horizon, assis sur la tête du Sunny. Sanji prépare des cocktails qui sont la bienvenue étant donné la chaleur. Les filles ont installé chaises longues et parasols pour bronzer tranquillement en lisant. Ussop pêche toujours avec Brook et Chopper. Franky bricole sur le pont pour une fois. Zoro fait la sieste et je fais de la balançoire en participant à la conversation des pêcheurs. Tout-à-coup, notre capitaine se met à hurler :

- AAAAAHHHH, UNE ÎLE !

À suivre…

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ !


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois de plus merci à MV-232 pour sa review d'hier :-)

Un grand merci également à Tigrou2Hitsu-kun pour ses PM, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Changement de décor**

_Cinq jours que suis guérie. C'est une après-midi plutôt calme. Luffy fixe l'horizon, assis sur la tête du Sunny. Sanji prépare des cocktails qui sont la bienvenue étant donné la chaleur. Les filles ont installé chaises longues et parasols pour bronzer tranquillement en lisant. Ussop pêche toujours avec Brook et Chopper. Franky bricole sur le pont pour une fois. Zoro fait la sieste et je fais de la balançoire en participant à la conversation des pêcheurs. Tout-à-coup, notre capitaine se met à hurler :_

_- AAAAAHHHH, UNE ÎLE !_

Nous accostons bientôt. Notre chère navigatrice s'occupe de nous diviser en trois groupes tout en distribuant les mini escargophones : Sanji, Chopper, Brook et moi-même sommes chargés des courses. Luffy, Zoro et le pauvre Ussop sont chargés de l'exploration de la forêt qui s'étend au Nord de l'île. Enfin, Nami a décidé d'aller faire du shopping avec Robin… Franky reste sur le bateau pour finir la machine qu'il était en train de construire, il nous rejoindra plus tard.

Après qu'Ussop ait fait une crise aigüe de sa vieille maladie « N'allons pas sur cette île », nous sommes partis dans des directions différentes. Les filles auraient pu monter en ville avec nous mais elles préféraient prendre un peu de bon temps à la plage auparavant… au grand dam de Sanji. Le groupe de Luffy a déjà disparu dans l'épaisseur de la sylve. Mon groupe emprunte le chemin qui mène à la ville qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le navire. Cette route doit être utilisée souvent à en jugé par son aspect. Elle est suffisamment large pour que nous puisions marcher confortablement tous les quatre de front. Mais c'est une pente raide. Je suis bien contente en pensant que le plus dur est pour maintenant et que la descente sera plus agréable. Chopper est sous sa forme de renne et porte les sacs qui serviront pour les provisions. J'ai pris ses affaires dans mon propre sac-à-dos tandis que Brook doit porter celles de Sanji qui lui traîne une charrette en bois. La montée se fait de plus en plus raide. Le squelette, le médecin et moi poussons pour aider le cuistot. Enfin la ville !

Brook s'arrête devant chaque magasin de musique, ce qui énerve passablement Sanji qui voudrait pouvoir faire son marché tranquillement. Chopper et moi marchons sagement derrière lui sans dire un mot. Le chef-cuistot vérifie les aliments d'un coup d'œil expert avant de se décider. Soudain, il fait une pause devant une confiserie et se tourne vers mon petit frère et moi avec un grand sourire :

- Seriez-vous tentés par une petite douceur ?

- Oui ! répondons-nous à l'unisson.

Nous reprenons notre route. Sanji a acheté une barbe à papa à Chopper et je la tiens dans ma main gauche, le bras le long de mon corps, pour qu'il puisse la manger sous sa forme de renne. Quant à moi, j'ai eu droit à un paquet de bonbons à la gélatine de toutes les couleurs. Généreuse, je partage un peu avec Brook à qui Sanji n'a rien voulu offrir « parce qu'il était assez grand ». L'escargophone du cuisinier se met alors à sonner. Il décroche :

- Allô ?

- _Allô, Sanji ?_

- Nami-chérie ?

_- Oui. Vous avez fini les courses ?_

- Presque.

_- Venez nous rejoindre à l'Hôtel du Serpent d'Or lorsque vous aurez terminé. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater, il est près du centre-ville, dans le quartier Nord._

- Entendu Nami-chérie.

_- Je raccroche, je vais contacter le groupe d'Ussop._

- À tout à l'heure.

Sanji range l'appareil dans sa poche, allume une nouvelle cigarette, tire dessus et expire longuement la fumée avant de déclarer :

- Allez les enfants, on se dépêche !

Une fois les emplettes terminées, nous passons sur un pont et l'horizon nous apparaît, dégagé. C'est magnifique ! Le soleil couchant fait résonner dans le ciel ses dégradés de couleurs et fait exploser de lumière la surface de la rivière. Quelques petites barques aux voiles blanches naviguent encore. J'attrape la manche de Sanji :

- Regarde grand-frère !

Il sourit doucement :

- J'ai vu, petite sœur.

- Waaahoouu ! s'exclame Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Yohohoho ! C'est tellement beau, je n'en crois pas mes yeux… ha mais c'est vrai, je n'ai plus d'yeux ! Parce que…

- Tu es un squelette…, soupirais-je en même temps que le petit renne.

- Ah non ! Ça ce n'était pas gentil !

- Venez maintenant, il est temps de rentrer.

- Oui Sanji !

Robin et Nami nous attendent devant l'hôtel. La navigatrice nous adresse un signe de la main en nous apercevant. Sanji s'envole aussitôt vers elle tel une tornade. Il n'arrête de débiter des sottises que lorsqu'elle le frappe du poing, agacée.

- Nami-chériiieee, c'est le poing de l'amoooouuur !

- Mais oui, mais oui…

Je m'approche de Robin qui s'amuse des réactions de nos deux compagnons :

- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

- Non, la fine lame s'est encore perdu et Long-nez tente de le retrouver tout en essayant de surveiller le capitaine.

- Je vois… mais il va bientôt faire nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Nami, poings sur les hanches et sourcils froncés pousse un soupir exaspéré :

- Quelle bande d'idiots !

Je tente :

- En même temps, c'est toi qui…

Elle me lance un regard lourd de menaces qui me fait reculer d'un pas :

- Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ?

- Nan… rien.

Chopper s'accroche à la jambe du cuisinier :

- Nami est effrayante, j'ai peur !

- Bon, on entre. Ils finiront bien par revenir.

Sur ces mots, Nami pousse la porte de l'hôtel et nous entrons à sa suite. Une fois dans le hall, elle pivote pour nous faire face :

- J'ai déjà réservé et…

Nos trois retardataires choisissent cet instant pour débarquer :

- Zoro, la prochaine fois que tu crois apercevoir quelque chose attends-nous ! crie Ussop.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à suivre, vous ne vous seriez pas perdus ! réplique le sabreur d'un ton cassant.

- NAN MAIS DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE !

Et Luffy de rire comme un imbécile. Sanji retint Nami qui les menaçait du poing. Nous sommes finalement tous réunis et formons un cercle autour de la navigatrice qui s'est calmée. Le pauvre Ussop semble complètement exténué et découragé. Je lui prends la main en lui souriant gentiment pour le réconforter. Il se redresse et me rend mon sourire :

- Merci, petite sœur.

Nami distribue alors les clefs des chambres :

- Luffy et Zoro, chambre 201. Ussop et Sanji, chambre 203. Claire et Chopper, chambre 204. Enfin, Franky et Brook, chambre 205. Robin et moi seront dans la chambre 202.

- Oh Nami-chériiiee, tu seras dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne ! Si tu…

- Quel abruti ! maugréa Zoro.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, tronche de pelouse ?!

- Tu me cherche, love-cook ?

Encore une fois, Nami doit intervenir pour les arrêter. Luffy trépigne sur place : il a envie de voir les chambres. C'est pourquoi nous montons pour découvrir ce qui nous tiendra lieu d'appartements pendant quelques jours.

Chopper se jette sur l'un des lits. Je m'assois tranquillement sur le deuxième après avoir fermé les volets et tiré les rideaux. Puis je déballe les affaires. Le petit renne a reprit sa forme habituelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? me questionne-t-il.

- Eh bien… Nami a dit qu'elle nous appellerait pour le repas. D'ici là si tu veux on peut faire un jeu.

- Quel genre de jeu ?

- Je ne sais pas. À quoi à tu envie de jouer ?

Nous nous décidons finalement et commençons à jouer aux cartes. Une simple Bataille, comme ça on pourra s'arrêter rapidement sans que ça pose de problème. Nous sommes donc assis sur mon lit à abattre nos cartes à tour de rôle lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Nous répondons en même temps :

- Entrez !

C'est Zoro qui est venu nous prévenir d'un air ensommeillé qu'il fallait descendre pour aller manger.

Nous sommes les derniers à nous mettre à nous attabler. Je suis placée entre la navigatrice et le bretteur, comme à l'accoutumé. Nami propose de rester trois jours, avec l'approbation du capitaine, le temps que le logue-pose se recharge. Nous sommes tous heureux de cette décision quelques jours à terre ne nous ferons pas de mal. Deux groupes se composent rapidement : ceux qui veulent profiter de la plage ou réparer le navire et ceux qui préfèrent continuer l'exploration de l'île. Le premier est composé de Nami, Ussop, Franky, Sanji et Brook. Le second de Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, Robin et moi-même. Les groupes sont équilibrés !

Luffy et Chopper ont ramassé des bâtons et jouent avec en chantant faux… mais à tue-tête ! Robin guide discrètement le groupe tout en détaillant les alentours de ses yeux perçants. Zoro et moi fermons la marche, notre déplorable sens de l'orientation oblige ! Tout à coup, il pile net. Comme je marchais derrière à cause de l'étroitesse du passage, je bute contre lui et tombe assise par terre :

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? Fais un peu attention à c'que tu fais !

- La ferme ! Écoute !

Je me tais et tends l'oreille. Rien. Je me redresse en brossant mon bermuda et demande en essayant de garder mon calme :

- Et maintenant ?

Il se retourne :

- Quoi ?

- Bah à cause de toi on a perdu les autres et surtout Robin qui était la seule à savoir se diriger, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'y crois pas ! Bande d'abrutis…

- Parle pas des autres comme ça ! C'est de ta faute après tout !

- QUOI ?!

- EH BEN OUI CRÉTIN, C'EST TOI QUI T'ES ARRÊTÉ POUR RIEN !

Il hausse les épaules avec une désinvolture qui me fait fulminer.

- T'en fais pas, on va les retrouver. Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin, ils sont partis par là.

Je rétorque à travers mes mâchoires trop serrées :

- Bon alors on va dans la direction opposée ! Ça s'ra pas pire qu'écouter tes conseils !

Il grince des dents et nous nous affrontons du regard. Un boucan infernal se fait alors entendre derrière nous. Quatre monstres surgissent de nulle part. La fuite s'impose et la direction aussi !

Pas moyen de prendre de l'avance pour combattre ni de les semer. Coriaces ces espèces de… de je ne sais pas quoi en fait. Je ne trouve pas qu'ils ressemblent à quelque chose ! Je lance à l'escrimeur :

- J'peux… faire une diversion…. mais c'est tout c'que… j'peux faire…

Je grogne de douleur… Bon sang, ce que je peux détester la course à pied !

- Entendu !

C'est le signal que j'attendais ! Je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça, sans m'arrêter. Alors je bifurque brusquement sur la gauche et saute sur une branche basse. Je suis à leur merci mais c'est mieux que rien. Pas le temps de monter plus haut, ça urge. Je saisis mon arc dans mon carquois, le tends à vitesse grand V… Deux sont déjà là. Proie plus facile. J'encoche une flèche, vise… et tire un de ceux qui poursuivaient Zoro. Il meurt blessé au cou et le dernier pivote vers moi… Une patte poilue m'attrape la jambe et la griffe assez profondément. Je glisse. Je hurle de douleur… Et Zoro les a exterminés… en trois coups de sabres. Je suis pendue par les mains à ma branche, le corps dans le vide. Je ne suis pas trop loin du sol mais ma jambe me fait mal alors je ne veux pas sauter. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurnicher comme une gosse. Ma position fait en plus remonter mon T-shirt jaune délavé et on peut voir mon ventre. Il n'est pas encore parfaitement guérit. Zoro rengaine ses lames avant de venir me prendre par la taille pour me descendre. Je me laisse tomber sur les fesses et inspecte rapidement l'état de mon mollet. Pas de trace d'un quelconque venin. Mais ça m'élance drôlement ! Six plaies d'où coule un liquide vermeil. Le sabreur s'accroupit et sort de son sac une bande de tissu. Je le laisse panser ma jambe.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi.

Je m'appuie sur son épaule pour me relever. Il me présente son dos :

- Grimpe, tu ne peux pas marcher dans cet état.

Je me hisse pour m'asseoir sur ses épaules. Il se redresse un peu vite et je manque de tomber à la renverse. Je me rattrape in extremis d'un bon coup de rein. Il pivote alors sur lui-même et se met à marcher droit devant lui. Enfin, pour le moment…

- Hum, Zoro ?

- Quoi ?

Toujours ce ton affable… mais je ne note pas un réel énervement.

- Soyons honnêtes, nous avons tous deux un sens de l'orientation déplorable. Alors explique-moi comment on va sortir de là maintenant ?

- Fais-moi confiance.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais…

- Hein ?

- Non, rien.

Après tout, je n'ai pas le choix. Je croise mes mains sur ses cheveux verts et y appuie mon menton. J'ai dû m'assoupir car je me réveille allongée dans une grotte éclairée par un feu de bois. En soulevant la tête, je m'aperçois qu'il fait nuit dehors. Je m'assois. Le sabreur est assis en tailleur à côté de moi, adossé à la paroi, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Son souffle régulier et un léger ronflement me font comprendre qu'il est en train de dormir. Des fruits ont été déposés près de mon bras. J'en mange un ou deux et me rend brusquement compte qu'il… neige ? Impossible ! Pas avec la canicule qui a sévit tout l'après-midi !

À suivre...

* * *

Quelques 'tites reviews ^^ ? Allez... s'il vous plaît ?


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui (rares si j'en crois les reviews T.T) suivent ma fic mais étant en bac à partir de demain jusqu'au 25 juin, je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre 9 avant le 26 du même mois. Argh, c'est sans doute moi qui en souffre le plus… ToT

Merci à MV-232 pour sa review d'hier !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Soins**

- Tu es réveillée ?

Je sursaute. Je me tourne vers mon grand frère :

- Toi aussi à ce que je vois. C'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant…

- La ferme !

Je ris de son air grognon et viens me pelotonner contre lui en m'installant au creux de ses jambes.

- Comment on va faire ?

Je renverse ma tête pour appuyer le sommet de mon crâne sur sa poitrine et ainsi pouvoir le regarder. Il hausse les épaules.

- On ne peut rien faire pour le moment. On n'a qu'à attendre, on verra bien.

Je soupire :

- Ça c'est du plan !

- Dis donc si t'as un problème t…

- C'est bon, ne te fâche pas. Mais je suis inquiète. D'ailleurs les autres risquent de se faire du souci pour nous.

- T'en fais pas, ils savent qu'on peut se débrouiller. Au fait, comment va ta jambe ?

- Je tiens le coup.

Je redresse ma tête. Cette position est source de souffrance pour la nuque.

- Et maintenant ?

- On attend.

- Dis grand frère, c'est quoi cette tempête de neige ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

Je me recroqueville.

- Tu as peur ?

Je lui donne une réponse hors sujet :

- J'ai froid.

- T'es têtue…

- Je te trouve assez mal placé pour me faire cette remarque !

- La ferme !

- Et aimable avec ça ! ajouté-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Il émet alors un grondement sourd.

- Grand frère ?

- Quoi ?!

Il est remonté mais il se calme en entendant :

- J'ai peur.

- Eh… C'est bon, t'es pas toute seule. Je suis là.

Mon cœur cesse aussitôt de battre comme un fou. Je me rendors, réchauffée et rassurée par le feu et mon frère escrimeur.

C'est Zoro qui me réveille. Pas en douceur naturellement : il me projette à terre en se relevant :

- Debout !

Je retiens de justesse un juron et m'agrippe à son bras pour me redresser, m'appuyant sur ma jambe valide… et j'en profite pour le faire tomber dans le même mouvement. Ne s'y attendant pas, il n'oppose aucune résistance. Je me retrouve debout et lui étendu sur le dos. J'explose de rire et disparaît brusquement. Il est trop tard quand il sort son katana. Je réapparais derrière lui et pose mes doigts sur son bras :

- Eh… Je t'ai juste rendu la monnaie de ta pièce.

Il rengaine en grommelant je-ne-sais-quoi. Nous parvient alors une voix familière depuis l'extérieur de la caverne :

- Eh, regarde ! Ils sont là !

Je me précipite de trois pas en avant, en clopinant :

- Ussop !

Je m'avance à sa rencontre mais me plaque contre la paroi en entendant :

- Gum Gum… Rocket !

Hurlements, bousculade, chute, choc… Luffy est affalé sur Ussop, assommé, et Zoro qui se masse le crâne, hors de lui.

- Oups ! Désolé les gars !

- Un jour je te tuerai Luffy ! s'écrie Zoro d'une voix menaçante qui semble beaucoup amuser notre capitaine.

- Ah, Zoro ! Tu vas bien on dirait ! Et toi aussi 'tite sœur !

- En effet, répondais-je en camouflant mon sourire derrière ma main.

- Allez, on y va ! décida le sabreur.

- Ouais ! confirma notre cher Chapeau de Paille en chargeant Ussop, toujours inconscient, sur son épaule.

Zoro m'a fait grimper sur son dos et heureusement notre Snipper a reprit connaissance quelques instants plus tard et nous avons pu regagner le bateau sans encombre… même si Zoro a faillit nous perdre une bonne dizaine de fois !

Sanji se précipite sur moi :

- Ma princesse, tout va bien ?!

Chopper se rue à son tour sur nous :

- Mais, petite sœur, tu es blessée ! Vite ! Un médecin !

- C'est toi, crétin ! s'écria Nami.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale tronche de pelouse ?!

J'interviens :

- Zoro, pose-moi s'il te plaît. Je te suis frérot. Mais je crois que s'est sans gravité : les entailles sont profondes mais elles ne doivent pas être infectées et il n'y a pas d'hémorragie.

Le médecin de bord a confirmé mon diagnostique et a changé mon bandage. Notre fine lame s'est enfermée à la vigie. Rassurés quant à ma santé, les autres sont repartis vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils sont presque tous à la plage en fait. Pour ma part, je suis installée dans la cuisine, attendant le repas que Sanji est en train de me préparer.

- Dis grand frère ?

Le cuisinier se retourne tout en continuant de remuer le contenu de sa marmite :

- Oui ma petite chérie ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'a pas quitté la vigie depuis qu'on est rentrés.

- Tu parles du marimo ? Si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je lui racontais alors notre journée de la veille. Le chef-cuistot s'était assis en face de moi après avoir éteint le feu sous son plat.

- Je vois, dit-il en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise.

Il tire sur sa cigarette et expire un long trait de fumée avant de poursuivre :

- Ce crétin s'en veut parce que c'est toi qui est blessée et qu'il n'a pas pu te protéger comme il le voulait. Tel que je le connais, il doit être en train de s'entraîner comme un malade en se répétant qu'il doit devenir plus fort.

- Mais c'est absurde !

- Pas pour lui. Cela dit je ne te contredirai pas.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller le trouver ?

- Non, pas maintenant, il a besoin de se calmer. Et toi aussi.

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris et ma respiration devient curieusement plus difficile tout-à-coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sanji ?

Il ne répond pas, se lève, me rempli une assiette et reviens. Il pose l'assiette devant lui en se rasseyant.

- Viens sur mes genoux, m'invite-t-il en écartant un bras.

J'obéis machinalement en me soutenant aux chaises. Il pose alors ses avant-bras sur la table, comme pour m'emprisonner. Je l'entends alors chuchoter à mon oreille :

- Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un seul coup, je perds pied et réalise que j'avais effectivement encaissé une frayeur terrible. J'éclate en sanglots, cache mon visage entre mes mains et blottit mon dos contre son torse.

- Sanji…

Il met une main sur mon front et l'autre sur mon ventre.

- Détends-toi.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que je mange lentement le plat que m'a préparé le cuisinier, les joues encore humides et tâchées par les larmes. Mon frère me caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Pour la tête d'algue, je crois que tu devrais attendre ce soir il sera de premier quart. Et ne lui parle pas directement, sa fierté en prendrait un coup et il se braquerait.

- Merci Sanji. Au fait, tu as vu la neige hier soir ?

- Ouais. C'est pour ça que Robin, Chopper et moi avons du rentrer sans vous cette nuit après être parti à votre recherche et les deux autres sont sortis avant l'aube quand elle a cessé et qu'on se reposait. On allait y retourner quand on vous a vu arriver.

- Mais hier c'était la canicule ! Aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs !

- Tu as raison.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Écoute, ce n'est pas moi le plus doué en météorologie.

- Moi non plus, la question n'est pas là !

- Fais donc confiance à Nami-chérie.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je termine mon repas et descend des genoux du cuisinier.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres. Merci beaucoup Sanji !

- De rien ma grande ! Mais tu devrais te laver le visage avant si tu ne veux pas qu'on voit que tu as pleuré.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison !

- Quant à moi je vais préparer des cocktails pour Nam…

Je saisis mes béquilles m'enfuis aussi vite que possible vers la cabine des filles avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Aucune envie de supporter ses ébats amoureux si je peux l'éviter ! Je nettoie alors mon visage à grande eau puis retrouve le reste de l'équipage, Zoro excepté, à la plage. En sautant avec mes béquilles, je sais que l'atterrissage sera dur. Je me retrouve à quatre pattes dans le sable. Je me redresse après quelques secondes de répit pour mon mollet. À ce que je vois, Sanji n'a pas traîné pour la préparation de ses cocktails parce qu'il est déjà galamment courbé devant les filles pour leur présenter les boissons. Il écrase du pied la main chapardeuse de Luffy. Ce spectacle me fait sourire. Je viens m'installer à côté de Robin qui a revêtue une charmante robe blanche assez fluide. Le cuisinier à eu la gentillesse de me déplier une chaise longue sous le parasol à côté de celle de mon amie. Lui-même est déjà très occupé à étendre de la crème solaire sur le dos velouté de Nami qui porte un ravissant maillot de bain bleu deux pièces. L'archéologue m'accueille avec un sourire :

- Alors, chère petite sœur, comment va ta jambe ?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Dis-moi, grande sœur, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Une légende qui semble parfaitement convenir à cette île. Tiens, je suis sûre que ça va t'intéresser.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé aux autres ?

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil :

- Non, pas encore. Je crois qu'on peut attendre encore un peu. Ça sera plus excitant.

Je grimace :

- Parle pour toi !

C'est alors que je reçois un ballon humide en pleine figure.

- Désolée 'tite sœur, ah ah !

Folle de rage, je m'empare du ballon et le projette sur Luffy de toutes mes forces. Il le reçoit en pleine tête et se retrouve bientôt à terre, à moitié assommé. Chopper se précipite :

- Luffy, ça va ?

- …

- Eh ben ! Heureusement qu'il est en caoutchouc ! s'exclame Ussop, les jambes flageolantes.

Robin émet un petit rire contagieux qui se transmet rapidement au cuistot, à la navigatrice, et enfin à moi-même. Oubliant la femme brune et son livre, je me rue sur mes compagnons en riant et s'en suit une bagarre amicale et générale sur le sable humide, dans l'écume des vagues. Alors que j'arrose Brook et Franky, je songe à Zoro. Il se serait bien amusé. C'est dommage.

À suivre…

* * *

**Reviews pour une pauvre mendiante s'il vous plaît T.T !**


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà ^^ ! Et non, dommage pour vous mais le bac ne m'a pas tuée, donc vous allez devoir me supporter encore un loooonnnng moment :-p !

Un GRAND merci à **MV-232**, **kill kenny** et **amelia-vilnius** pour leurs reviews, j'espère vous retrouver dans celles du chapitre 9 ;-p !

NB : Avec les vacances je ne sais pas trop à quelle régularité je pourrais poster, surtout que je prévois de publier une troisième fic. Mais je ferais tout mon possible :-) !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 Nuit agitée**

Il pleut des cordes et le soleil est déjà couché, comme en hiver. Je suis dans la cuisine avec Sanji, suivant mon habitude. J'épluche des pommes de terre, assise devant le plan de travail, à côté de mon frère aîné qui prépare du poisson frais de cet après-midi.

- Tu sais où est Nami ?

- Elle dessine ses cartes. Elle en profite tant que c'est calme.

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne la voit presque plus ?

- Ouais.

Je souris :

- Pas évident avec nos loustiques n'est-ce pas ?

- Nan.

Je savais que le charpentier et le Snipper étaient à l'atelier et Robin à la bibliothèque. Mais avec ma blessure il m'était impossible d'aller les voir. Luffy, Brook et Chopper étaient à l'aquarium, on les entendait faire les fous. L'escrimeur, lui, n'avait pas bougé de son repaire. Et moi j'aime aider Sanji pour le repas du soir.

- J'ai terminé pour les pommes de terre.

- Parfait ! Tu veux bien recouvrir ce gâteau avec ce chocolat fondu ?

- Avec plaisir !

Bien sûr je m'en mets plein les doigts… et tout le tour de la bouche une fois le glaçage fini et qu'il reste du chocolat dans la casserole. Une vraie gosse !

- Tu es incorrigible ! s'amuse le cuisinier. Dépêche-toi de te débarbouiller et tiens-toi sagement assise là pendant que je m'occupe de la cuisson.

Je m'exécute. Je ne suis pas contrariante, surtout quand je suis dans mon tort.

- Sanji ?

- Hum ?

- Tu pourras m'emmener à la vigie ce soir ?

- Hein ?

- Bah oui. Avec une jambe dans cet état je ne pourrai pas monter aux filets d'abordage.

- Oui, évidemment. Si tu veux.

- Merci, grand frère.

Il sourit.

Zoro n'est même pas venu manger. Personne n'a osé commenter son absence. Je suis maintenant sur le dos de Sanji, en imperméable. Il me laisse à la porte de la vigie. Il n'a pas envie d'entrer. Je me glisse dans la pièce. Le sabreur est entrain de méditer. Je viens m'asseoir en face de lui. Il ne remarque pas ma présence alors qu'il est en pleine concentration. Je laisse s'échapper un petit rire malicieux qui le fait sursauter puis bougonner :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu n'es pas venu dîner avec nous.

- Et c'est pour ça que…

- Non.

Je m'agenouille et me penche en avant. Bras tendu, je vais jouer du bout des doigts avec ses trois boucles d'oreilles. Il tente d'abord de se dégager, puis se laisse faire, comme si ce geste l'apaisait. Je plonge mon regard, ferme, dans le sien :

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

J'ai touché le point sensible.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'était à moi de nous tirer de là !

Je secoue la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Ton orgueil doit te faire te sentir bien seul. Tu sais ce que j'admire chez Luffy ? C'est qu'il a parfaitement conscience d'avoir besoin des autres.

- Moi aussi !

- Alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

- Je dois être capable de vous protéger ! Surtout toi.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Comment ça ?

Il me regarde à son tour avec le plus grand sérieux avant de laisser retomber ses paupières et de froncer les sourcils.

- Je suis ton grand frère, non ?!

J'en reste sans voix quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole :

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. À chacun sa spécialité. Moi je suis là pour détourner l'attention ou pour porter un coup décisif. C'est ce que me permet ma discrétion. Je sais les risques que j'encoure et je les accepte. Tu n'es pas responsable de mes choix. Et puis, tu m'as sauvé la vie je ne m'en serais pas sortie sans toi.

Il rouvre les yeux et, à mon grand étonnement, un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Tu es convaincante, petite sœur !

Je lui rends son sourire et réponds :

- Ouais ! Tu veux bien me ramener ? Les autres doivent encore être à la cuisine, je ne pense pas que notre cher capitaine est déjà fini de manger ! Et tu n'as toi-même rien avalé.

- Tsss, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, je peux sauter autant de repas que je veux, je…

- Mais oui, mais oui… Tu es très fort. Sinon… Nami a dit qu'on devait retourner à l'hôtel. Elle a payé d'avance et c'est non-remboursable. Tu ne voudrais lui faire perdre de l'argent ? Ou alors c'est à tes risques et périls !

Il bougonne en me tendant son dos. Triomphante, je monte et me laisse redescendre. Les autres nous attendent effectivement pour partir. Mon frère escrimeur me garde sur lui car le trajet est long et les béquilles ne me seraient guère utiles étant donné la côte. La pluie torrentielle ne nous facilite pas la tâche. Le chemin n'est plus qu'une coulée de boue et nous sommes bientôt trempés malgré nos imperméables. Sanji est obligé de porter Nami, mais cette mission le rend complètement dingue et il a déjà trois bosses sur la tête à cause de déclarations d'amour un peu trop pressantes.

Je retrouve mes affaires et la chambre que je partage avec mon petit frère. Nous passons tour à tour dans la salle de bain. Chopper et moi nous couchons de suite mais il est le seul à trouver le sommeil. Moi je suis hantée par mon angoisse. Je me retourne dans tous les sens pour la chasser. Sans succès. Je ne veux pas réveiller le médecin de bord, il dort comme un bébé. Je le trouve trop mignon comme ça ! Je finis par me lever. Ma jambe va déjà beaucoup mieux, les herbes de Chopper font merveille ! J'enfile ma robe de chambre bleue foncé et sors de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Je déambule dans le couloir, faisant les cents pas, appuyée sur une seule béquille. J'ai froid et cet espace sombre n'est pas des plus accueillants. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans ma chambre. Et je n'ose pas réveiller un de mes compagnons. Après tout, ils ont eux aussi besoin de repos. Je continue donc mes allées et venues. J'entends soudain une porte s'ouvrir. C'est celle de la chambre 202. Les filles me font signes de les rejoindre. Je m'exécute et Robin referme la porte derrière moi.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

- En fait, me confia Nami dans un sourire malicieux, on ne dormait pas !

Sur un signe qu'elle m'adresse, je viens m'asseoir sur son lit, en face d'elle. L'archéologue est installée sur le sien.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse, petite sœur. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Je soupire avant d'esquisser un sourire et de répondre :

- Non. Tu as raison. Cette île est étrange, ça ne me plaît pas. Ces monstres et ces changements de climat…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On a connu pire. Et puis, pour ce qui est de la météo, fais-moi confiance.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Bon, je vous laisse. À demain !

- Déjà ? Bon… Bonne nuit !

À suivre…

* * *

Pardon, je sais qu'il est court T.T !

Reviews s'il vous plaît ? Allez, un bon geste ! La BA de l'année ^^ !


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à **la vague folle **pour sa review ;-) !

MV-232, où es-tu ? O.o XD

Voici la suite... :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Boucan ou silence ?**

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un frappe à la porte en criant :

- Debout là-dedans !

C'est la voix de Sanji. J'ouvre des yeux gonflés de sommeil en m'asseyant machinalement sur mon lit. Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux en me levant. Mon petit frère n'a même pas bronché, il continue de dormir comme un loir. Pourtant quel boucan ! J'entends Nami hurler :

- ZORO ! LUFFY ! DEBOUT, C'EST PLUS LE MOMENT DE PIONCER !

La voix de Zoro répond :

- LA FERME ON EST EN VACANCES !

Et ça continue sur le même ton. Le rire de Brook me perce les tympans. De violents coups sont donnés dans une porte, Franky est apparemment en train de faire son show, et Ussop est mort de rire. Je me lève : je tiens à nouveau parfaitement sur mes deux jambes. Les plantes aux effets cicatrisantes de Chopper sont d'une efficacité redoutable.

J'ouvre la porte et... ma foi je plains les autres clients de l'hôtel ! Nami est plantée devant la porte du capitaine et de l'escrimeur, bras le long du corps et poings serrés, derrière Sanji qui y donne des coups de pied à la faire exploser. Je m'approche et arrête le cuisinier en crochetant des doigts sa jambe. Il la repose et s'exclame, étonnée :

- P'tite sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Pousse-toi Claire ! me crie Nami. Sinon on…

- Eh, on se calme les amis ! Je me charge des retardataires. Allez donc au restaurant pour commander le petit déjeuner.

Ussop et Brook continuent de se marrer comme des baleines. Je me dirige droit sur eux, très tranquillement, et leur donne une paire de claques à chacun.

- Eh ben dis-donc, gamine…

- Franky ?

- Ouais ?

- Boucle-la tout de suite si tu ne tiens pas à subir le même sort, prononcé-je lentement d'une voix menaçante.

Sidérés, ils descendent tous sans plus de commentaire. Seule Robin, silencieuse et amusée, me lance un clin d'œil en partant. Je lui réponds d'un sourire furtif. Je fais ensuite face à la porte de la chambre de mes grands frères. Je toque doucement :

- QUOI ENCORE ?!

- C'est moi Zoro.

J'entre dans la pièce sans plus de discours et me rend à la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux en grand puis la fenêtre elle-même pour aérer. Zoro hurle tant qu'il peut mais je m'en moque bien et sourit au soleil, profitant de la caresse du vent. Je rigole en remarquant que mon cher Chapeau de Paille n'a pas cessé de ronfler. Je fais tout-à-coup volte-face, surprenant Zoro qui se tait. Je secoue Luffy et le fais tomber de son lit. Il se réveille en sursaut :

- J'AI FAAIIIIIMMM ! SANJI ! PETIT DÉJEUNER !

Et le voilà qui court en trombe à l'étage inférieur, dégringolant presque les escaliers. Chopper apparaît à cet instant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Tiens, te voilà p'tit frère ! Alors allez-y. Je m'habille en vitesse et je vous rejoins.

- Pas question, trancha le bretteur. On t'attend.

- Tiens… Tu as changé de ton…

- Ferme-la et grouille-toi !

J'éclate d'un rire et file me vêtir d'un bermuda vert kaki plein de poches sur le devant des cuisses et d'un T-shirt vert sapin et reviens. Je suis restée pieds nus. Nous descendons à la salle à manger où nous retrouvons nos compagnons. Ils ont commencé sans nous, ce qui était à prévoir. Mais les places sont toujours respectées. J'en profite pour observer les vêtements de mes amis. Luffy porte un bermuda noir et sa veste rouge ainsi que ses éternelles tongues. Zoro a mit une chemise rayée verticalement en jaune et brun, et ses habituels pantalon et bottes verts. Nami a revêtu un T-shirt rose pâle avec des franges sur les manches courtes et le col, une mini-jupe beige avec les mêmes franges et ses chaussures brunes à talon, comme toujours. Robin porte un chemisier violet et un pantacourt mauve foncé, avec des chaussures à talons noires. Brook, Ussop et Chopper sont vêtus comme d'ordinaire. Sanji a mit un sweat bordeaux, son pantalon de smoking et ses chaussures noires. Pendant le repas, l'archéologue du groupe nous apprend qu'elle a découvert d'étranges piliers dans la forêt où étaient gravés des symboles anciens.

- J'aimerais y retourner aujourd'hui, conclue-t-elle.

Nami décide de l'accompagner : elle en profitera pour prendre des mesures afin de cartographier l'île. Sanji, soudainement enflammé, refuse de laisser ses deux beautés partir sans lui. Chopper tient à être présent en temps que docteur. Franky est tenté par une balade et enfin Luffy trépigne à l'idée d'une nouvelle aventure et des monstres qui les attendent peut-être. Il voudrait en engager un dans son équipage !

- Bon, c'est entendu alors, résume la navigatrice. Ussop, Brook, Claire et Zoro vous restez sur le Sunny en attendant.

Le Sniper est soulagé, le bretteur hausse les épaules, le squelette est déçu. Pour ma part, je suis partagée entre l'envie de calme et la curiosité. Enfin, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Mon groupe redescend donc au navire. La chaleur est accablante et la pente raide. Je manque de déraper mais Ussop me retient juste à temps. Je le remercie avant de pester :

- Saleté ! Et pourquoi on doit retourner au bateau tous les jours ? C'était pas la peine de prendre des chambres en villes !

- Tu iras dire ça à Nami ! me crache Zoro.

- Toi j't'ai pas sonné ! répliqué-je sur le même ton.

- Bon, arrêtez, ça sert à rien de vous chamailler ! intervient Long-Nez.

- Et si je vous jouais un petit air pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

La réponse fuse des trois bouches en même temps :

- NAN !

- Vous me fendez le cœur ! Oh, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas de cœur ! Parce que je suis un squelette ! Yohohohoho !

- Brook, la ferme ! lui hurlé-je en lui assénant une gifle.

- Merci p'tite sœur ! me lance l'escrimeur.

Je lui adresse un sourire digne de Luffy :

- Mais de rien !

Et nous poursuivons notre chemin jusqu'à la plage côte à côtes, réconciliés, sous le regard désespéré d'Ussop qui traîne par la cheville un Brook quasi inconscient.

Arrivés à destination, Zoro monte en premier pour nous jeter l'échelle de corde. Une fois tout le monde sur le pont, il s'installe confortablement pour… piquer un roupillon de toute évidence. Le Sniper se rend à l'atelier et moi à la bibliothèque. Je parcours des yeux les différents rayons. Mis à part le capitaine, chacun y a ses propres ouvrages sur ses propres étagères. Mais chacun peu fouiner dans tout ce qui lui chante. Je m'arrête devant les livres d'Ussop. Je fais glisser le bout de mes doigts sur le dos des couvertures. Je crochète soudain un livre intitulé : _Le Dragon au vase de porcelaine_. Ça me changera ! Je m'installe confortablement et commence à lire. Jusqu'aux environs de midi. Toute ankylosée, je remonte sur le pont pour prendre l'air. Je m'étonne du silence qui règne. Je passe par la cuisine, vide. Curieux que Sanji ne sois pas rentré pour préparer le repas… Je sors et trouve mon frère escrimeur toujours assoupi, ce qui me rassure. J'emprunte le toboggan pour atterrir près de lui. Je n'ai pas spécialement fais preuve de discrétion et il se réveille d'instinct en percevant ma présence. C'est tout juste s'il ne m'a pas déjà mit un katana sur la gorge ! Il se détend en m'identifiant et remet ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Hum ? m'interroge-t-il en rabattant ses paupières.

- Il est presque midi et les autres ne sont toujours pas rentrés.

- T'en fais pas, ils vont arriver.

Malgré mon admiration pour la confiance dont fait preuve le bretteur à l'égard de nos amis, je m'inquiète. Ce retard n'est pas normal. Sinon ils nous auraient prévenus par escargophone… c'est alors que Nami fait son apparition :

- Désolée du retard, je suis tombée sur deux ou trois robes et chaussures absolument superbes et avec des réductions !

Je me précipite :

- Les autres sont avec toi ?

Surprise, elle me dévisage un instant avant de répondre :

- Sanji arrive derrière moi, oui. Il porte mes paquets.

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, le cuisinier, chargé comme un mulet, apparaît à son tour.

- Mais… Vous n'étiez pas sensés être ensemble ?

- Pas vraiment en fait j'ai pris mes mesures avant d'aller en ville, talonnée par mon chevalier servant. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, petite sœur ?

- Les autres ne sont toujours pas rentrés…

Elle m'adresse un sourire rassurant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils savent se débrouiller !

- Et l'estomac de Luffy les ramènera certainement tout droit ici ! renchérit le chef-cuistot. Surtout que l'autre crâne de cactus n'est pas avec eux pour les perdre !

- La ferme, blondinette !

Je les interromps avant qu'ils ne repartent au quart de tour :

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

Ma grande sœur me fait un clin d'œil avant d'emporter ses nouvelles acquisitions dans la cabine. Sanji se rend à la cuisine. Je m'assois en tailleur près de Zoro. Je ne parviens pas à contrôler mon anxiété. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère aîné et tends le bras pour jouer avec ses boucles d'oreilles. Les yeux fermés, une mine sévère placardée sur la figure, il ne bronche pas. Pourtant il ne s'est pas rendormit. Je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement pour moi qu'il se laisse faire ou si lui aussi aime ce geste sans vouloir se l'avouer, mais il reste là, sans bouger. Une bonne odeur nous parvient de la cuisine, ce qui m'apaise. Le cuisinier nous appelle bientôt pour manger. Nous nous rendons à la cuisine, les autres ne sont toujours pas rentrés. La navigatrice, puis Ussop et enfin Brook (qui étaient on-ne-sait-où), nous rejoignent. La table me paraît bien vide sans nos autres compagnons. Nami remarque mon trouble :

- Toujours anxieuse n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont dû aller dans un restaurant en ville, tu connais Luffy ! Quand il a faim, il se rue sur ce qu'il a sous la main. Et puis, n'oublies-pas que Robin est avec eux.

- Nami-chérie a raison, l'approuve Sanji en déposant un plat fumant sur la table.

- Mais oui ! Souris donc, petite sœur… Yohohohoho !

- Hum… En même temps elle n'a pas tord, c'est bizarre cette absence…

Mon frère au long nez est aussitôt réduit au silence par une formidable droite de la navigatrice et un vigoureux coup de pied sur le crâne du chef-cuistot. J'entends le sabreur maugréer entre ses dents alors qu'il saisit son verre d'eau :

- Bande de crétins !

Seul Brook continue son repas en causant gaiement comme si de rien n'était. Je comprends maintenant qu'eux aussi sont inquiets mais qu'ils me le cache pour me protéger. Je prends alors la parole :

- C'est bon, arrêtez de faire semblant. Je suis votre petite sœur, d'accord, mais j'ai le même âge que le capitaine. J'apprécie le fait que vous vouliez me préserver mais ne me mettez pas à l'écart comme ça !

Sanji allait protester, mais Nami le stoppa dans son élan :

- Tu as raison. J'ai vite tendance à oublier que tu n'as qu'un an de moins que moi ! Excuse-moi, petite sœur.

Je souris tristement puis me lève de table :

- Je n'ai pas faim, je vais dans ma cabine.

Sous leurs regards perplexes et ennuyés, je quitte la pièce pour rejoindre mon lit.

À suivre…

* * *

**Reviews svp ^^ !**


End file.
